The Phantom's Realm: Royal Origins
by TheIceRaven
Summary: Danny and his friends have been having a hard time recently, with school and ghosts and bullies. They're becoming less and less happy with their responsibilities in the human world and are all overjoyed when Danny gets a notice that he is to be crowned King of the Ghost Zone! But will Danny be able to navigate though the obstacle course that is his life with? PREQUEL
1. Chapter 1: King Phantom

THE PHANTOM'S REALM: ROYAL ORIGINS

CHAPTER ONE:

"And then I thought, maybe this is the moral.  
In the same way my folks loved their old Christmas quarrel.  
Everyone celebrates in the way of their choosing.  
I was so busy whining, I started abusing  
the ones I loved most and I ruined their cheer.  
I'll try to be better, come Christmas next year."

Danny smiled as he finished retelling the story of his pervious Christmas. Danielle, who was sitting on his bad, had broken into giggles halfway through and hadn't stopped since.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now." He told her, playfully rolling his eyes as he set 'The Fright Before Christmas 2' down. Dani giggled harder.

"As if! You were stuck in rhyme!" She said through her laughter.

"You know Danny," Another voice said from the door. "It was pretty funny."

The halfas turned to see Danny's older sister Jazz standing in the doorway. Danny scowled and Dani laughed harder.

"Surprised you didn't hear me coming." Jazz commented at Danny's confused face. Danny shook his head.

"No, I knew you were there. It's just… what are you wearing?" He questioned, pointing to her head.

There, on top of her red hair, was a teal and snow-white Santa hat, the tip hanging behind her head. Jazz placed her hands on it, as if protecting it from Danny's teasing.

"What? I thought it was cute." She defended herself. Danny shot her a deadpan look.

"Jazz, Christmas isn't for another whole week." Danny admonished. Jazz shook her head, grinning, as the hat flung back and forth.

"It's never too early for Christmas spirit, little brother. Now, hurry up and get ready or I won't drive you to school." Jazz threatened as she began retreating the room, but stopped at Danny's huff.

"Jazz, hello? Half-ghost? Ghost powers? I think I'll manage." He said sarcastically before sighing. "Do we really have to go today, though? It's Christmas!" Danny tried to get out of going, lamely I might add.

"Not for another whole week." Jazz shot back, smiling at Danny's expression. "Suck it up for a little longer. Only two more days until break starts, anyway."

Danny sighed as he got up from his bed before turning to Danielle, who was flipping through the book Danny set down, giggling at the pictures.

"We're off to school, Danielle. Remember, the only things you can't do are, leave the house and go into the lab. Wouldn't want mom and dad seeing you, especially not in your ghost form." Danny instructed seriously.

"And he forgot another important one; don't break anything." Jazz added, half-glaring at her brother. The halfas sighed as one.

"No promises." They said in unison, chuckling after. Jazz rolled her eyes but Danny scoffed.

"Please, even if she did we'd be the only one's who'd notice, okay? Mom and dad have spent every ounce of their time in the lab for over two weeks now, why would they come out now?" Danny retorted.

"Danny they have to eat sometime." Jazz argued, but Danny shot her another look.

"Dad took the microwave downstairs yesterday, about three dozen hot-pockets and four cases of fudge. I think they'll be fine." He said hotly.

"You can never be too careful, Danny. What if they-" Jazz started, but Danny interrupted.

"Jazz, she's been lazing around the house in her ghost form for the past two weeks and mom and dad have yet to bat an eye, or even gun, in her direction. Hell, she's had her friend sleep over four times." He insisted. Jazz sighed.

"Dani, try not to stay in ghost form, please? It'll be hard enough to explain you, let alone ghost you." Jazz said softly. Dani nodded, before breaking into a grin.

"Does that mean Izzy can still come over?" She asked hopefully. Danny smiled and Jazz groaned, before answering with a small smile of her own.

"As long as you don't break anything." She said slyly. The Phantom's sighed softly at the deal breaker.

"Come on Danny, we'll be late." Jazz said, as if it was the end of the world, and left Danny's room.

"Oh no, what ever would I do if that happened? It's surely never happened to me before!" Danny shouted sarcastically, smiling at Dani's huff of a laugh.

"I'll come home for lunch and we can work on you're ice powers more, okay? You know where the food is and you can find me in Casper if you need anything." Danny told her. Dani nodded in understanding.

"Bye Danielle, I'll be home soon. Remember, don't eat all the fudge again." Danny said, ruffling Dani's hair before darting out of the room.

"Man, you eat two pounds of fudge one time!" Dani protested lightly as she giggled. She could hear Danny's huff from the stairs, before she sighed lowly.

* * *

"Who attacked you already?" Sam asked worriedly as Danny walked into class, late, with a bruised forearm.

"Dash." Danny said sourly. Tucker and Sam exchanged worried glances.

That had been happening more frequently in the last few weeks. The bulling Danny usually endured had increased and the rest of Team Phantom had to deal with it now too, probably because word around the school was they 'were being even freakier than usual'.

Paulina and Star relentlessly tormented Sam, taking her things and ruining them, publically humiliating her and quite a few physical confrontations, none of which were dealt with by the school. Danny had asked Sam several times if she wanted him to complain to Lancer, seemingly the only teacher that noticed anything, but she always stopped him.

Tucker was bullied harder too, along with Danny. They were both assaulted by Dash and Kwan multiple times a week, taking beatings that were worse than the two high school kings had ever done before. Hell, they hit hard enough to bruise Danny, which was a bad sign, and fractured Tucker's forearm twice.

Even Jazz was starting to be bullied for spending so much time with 'Freak Trio'. Her friends purposefully excluded her from everything, wouldn't socialize with her at all outside of school and hardly at all in school. Her teachers either didn't notice or didn't care, as long as she kept achieving her stellar marks.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Danny insisted at their exchanged glance. Sam and Tucker didn't look convinced but didn't push the matter any further.

"Come on, we should get to class." Sam said quietly. Danny and Tucker nodded, before a puff of blue mist crept out of Danny's mouth. He sighed in return.

"Go ahead, get to Lancer's room. I'll handle this one." Danny said, moving to turn around. Tucker called to him.

"You sure? What if you need backup?" He asked seriously. Danny shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's probably just The Box Ghost anyways." The halfa replied before running down the hallway and turning the corner.

Both Tucker and Sam saw the flash of light from the transformation before they decided to get to class themselves.

"Come on, he'll be fine." Tucker insisted on Danny's behalf and led Sam the opposite way by her elbow.

Although both of them threw worried looks in the direction Danny disappeared in.

* * *

Danny sighed as he sat in his history class. Mr. Lancer was substituting for their regular teacher Mr. History, really Henry Isaac Story but that's a tale for another day, and was currently going on about important figures in World War II, but Danny couldn't make himself pay any attention yet.

Instead he doodled. He doodled his fights from today. So doodles of Danny Phantom beating up The Box Ghost, Desiree, multiple Ectopuses and The Box Ghost again were all on Danny's paper by the first half hour of class.

Luckily he wasn't alone and his partner-in-crime Tucker was also doodling, but he appeared to be drawing plans for his new PDA, not anything ghost related. Yet.

That was how it went for the better part of class, until Lancer noticed they weren't paying attention through the whole class.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley! If you have time to be drawing ridiculous notions then you surely have time to pay attention to todays lesson on Oswald Schmidt, even if he is from the World War II era." Lancer lectured, making Danny and Tucker's heads shoot up in sync.

"Oh come on Mr. Lancer, when I am ever really going to need to know about hundred year old Nazi War criminal that went missing and is probably long dead by now anyway?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Lancer glared at Danny a moment before reaching for the piece of paper the teenager had been doodling on and raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"And when would a town ever need to know how to defend itself from ghost attacks?" He asked sarcastically back.

Ghosts. That's right. Some ghosts used to be alive and have actual human lives. What if this Schmidt guy came back as a ghost and he'd have to fight him? It might pay off to pay attention to this lesson.

"Good point." He said, looking at the notes Lancer had on the board.

Lancer turned around, satisfied, band Danny looked to Tucker and Sam to see what they thought, when he saw Sam's eyes hadn't even left the board and was still jotting things down. That was an unusual sight for Danny, since the three of them had more or less stopped caring about their grades, although Danny more so, in favor of stopping more ghost attacks than ever.

"Sam why are you so focused?" Danny asked finally, when Sam stopped taking notes. She seemed to hesitate for a minute before, sighing out her reasons.

"My grandma Ida is a holocaust survivor, actually." She said quietly. Danny and Tucker exchanged glances.

"Really? How come we didn't know that?" Tucker asked, gesturing to himself and Danny.

"Well it's not like anyone really knows everything there is to know about anyone else, there are things about me that you don't know and there are things about you that I don't know." Sam said with a small shrug.

"Wait, but I thought Grandma Ida was born here, in Amity Park?" Danny added suddenly.

"She was but she and her parents ended up in Auschwitz from 42 to 45, but nobody will tell me why. My parents 'don't want to corrupt me' or 'taint my innocence' or whatever, and I don't think Grandma Ida would want to talk too much about it." She told him, mocking her parents along the way. She paused a moment before, "Both of my great-grandparents died there."

Danny and Tucker both knew it was better to stay silent than offer any condolences.

LINEBREAK

Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz all trudged home after the long day at school. The Trio had told Jazz about the war criminal Oswald Schmidt to see if she remembered anything about him, which she did, luckily. She was telling them how she'd look for her old notes, but was stopped by an explosion in the distance.

"Hey, that sounded close to FentonWorks, Danny." Sam said, turning to the blue-eyes boy only to see he wasn't there anymore.

She looked straight ahead to see he was already four blocks away, sprinting to FentonWorks, no doubt. The three of them just sighed before following slowly behind the halfa.

* * *

"Danielle! Are you-" Danny called as he slowed his run into his house, to see Dani sitting on the couch with a carton of ice cream. "Yeah, you're fine." He noticed.

"Danny! You heard the-" She cut off as she heard Jack Fenton's booming voice from downstairs.

"Get the Fenton Fire Extinguished, Mads, we got a hot one!" He was calling. Danny shook his head, half amused, half disappointed.

"What are you watching?" Danny asked as he turned around to face the TV.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" Dani replied happily.

"How long have you been taking Jazz's VHS tapes?" Danny asked, now completely amused.

"You've been doing what now?!" Jazz's voice came from the doorway. The Phantom's turned to see Jazz, Tucker and Sam coming into the house.

Dani shrugged.

"I found some one day and decided 'what the hey, I'll give it a shot' and then, umm, well… I'm hooked." She explained, weakly.

Jazz rolled her eyes.

"So, which one's your favorite?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to the glowing girl.

"The Little Mermaid Trilogy, definitely, but I really liked Wreck-It Ralph and Frozen too." Dani replied. Jazz's eyebrows rose.

"How'd you even see those? I only have the first Little Mermaid." Jazz told her. Dani blushed.

"I watched them on Danny's laptop." She admitted shyly. Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh but, hey, that weird glowing envelope over there appeared just a few seconds ago. Let's talk about that, huh?"

Danny turned his eyes to the coffee table and sure enough, a lime green envelope that emitted a ghostly glow.

"What is it?" Tucker asked out loud.

Sam and Jazz shrugged and Danny hiccupped, his ghost sense activating in unison with the appearance of the object. Dani's eyes glossed over the item and she grabbed it before turning back to her family.

"It's addressed to Danny Phantom." She said, thrusting it into Danny's hands. Danny sighed before opening it.

"_To: Danny Phantom; for your eyes only._

_For centuries the Ghost Zone has been looking for its new King after Pariah Dark. Only now, has it chosen you. It is partly due to your involvement in Pariah's invasion but you are also the only ghost in the whole Ghost Zone who meets all the qualifications perfectly to fulfill the job. _

_Think about this, Daniel. It could do a lot of good for everyone._

_I understand if you need time to think, but just know the Ghost Zone would be a better place with Danny Phantom as King. Should you accept the crown, the coronation will take place on the Winter Solstice. _

_Timeless Fortune,_

_Clockwork"_

"Wow. I'm gonna be a Princess!" Jazz squealed in excitement.

"Wait to kill the suspense, Jazz." Sam said sarcastically. Dani rolled her eyes.

"What suspense? This is a prequel."

**Aaaaand scene!**

**So, how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Meh?**

**I'm gonna try and update again soon so watch out, and also watch for updates on "The Phantom's Realm" because I'm thinking about putting up some omakes or 'deleted scenes' of sorts. What do you think about that?**

**I promise the next chapters will be longer than this one was, this was just to set things up, so this won't be regular length. **

**Until then, enjoy the prequel ladies and gentlemen! **


	2. Chapter 2: Day Before Break

THE PHANTOM'S REALM: ROYAL ORIGINS

CHAPTER TWO: DAY BEFORE BREAK

"Come on, Danny, don't be ridiculous! If you become king you could actually change things in there." Sam insisted as Danny continued staring at the green envelope.

Danny hadn't gone more than ten minutes without glancing at the message from his ghostly mentor since the thing arrived yesterday afternoon. He kept saying he didn't want to be King of the Ghost Zone and that was final, but the others could tell he was considering it since he kept looking back at the letter.

"I don't know, maybe." The hybrid replied, unsure.

"No 'maybe' about it, dude. You could TOTALLY change things. No attacks on the human realm, Walker'd get a whole new rule book and, of course, mini-skirt Friday's!" Tucker encouraged. Danny snorted.

"Trust me Tuck, with the enemies I've made nobody would want to see most of them in a mini-skirt." Danny shot back. "I'm sure the last thing anybody in there would want to see is Technus floating around in a frilly skirt. Me and Skulker almost killed him again when we saw him in a bath towel."

Tucker winced and nodded his agreement rapidly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Forget him, Danny. He doesn't know the first thing about being in charge. If he did he'd give up on mini-skirt Friday's." Sam said, shooting a small glare at Tucker, who shot Sam a nervous smile.

"Yeah, but I don't know the first thing about being in charge either!" Danny pointed out next. Both Sam and Tucker scoffed, as well as Jazz, who they'd forgotten was there.

"Get real little brother, you've led plenty of times. You're practically in charge of the Ghost Getters-"

"Team Phantom." Sam and Tucker interjected smoothly, but Jazz continued as if she hadn't heard them.

"And let's not forget when you got everybody together to hijack Ember and Youngblood's pirate ship. You're a better leader than you think." Jazz said, finishing with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, but that's people. Ghosts would be a completely different-" Danny started to protest, before Sam cut him off.

"Need reminding of the whole 'Pariah Dark' incident? Where you, you know, brought together almost all of your enemies and they helped you fight your way into that castle. It looked like you'd been doing that for years!" Sam reminded.

"What, fighting ghosts? Feels like years." Danny mumbled sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes.

"And you wonder why you're Clueless One." She said with a sigh, ignoring Danny's indignant 'Hey!' and continuing. "Not fighting, Danny. Leading."

Danny let out a long sigh before Jazz spoke up again.

"You don't have to decide now, Clockwork said you have until the Solstice. Just promise you'll think about it and not just decide no off the bat." She insisted once more. Danny gave another sigh.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Can we go now, we're gonna be late." He changed the subject. Tucker scoffed.

"We won't be late, we still have, like, twenty minutes. Besides, worst case scenario we fly Air-Phantom and get there with time to spare." Tucker protested, but he walked over to the door to leave anyway.

"Last time that happened we almost got shot out of the sky by Skulker." Danny objected. Sam and Jazz shrugged as they walked past Danny to the door.

"Key word being 'almost'." Jazz said nonchalantly, smiling at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go. Wouldn't want to be late and get detention on the last day before break, would we?" Danny asked as he ushered the others out of the house, earning their agreement.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz descended down the stairs, taking care not to trip over the snow and ice, and waited for Danny to close the door behind him when they heard a familiar voice cry, "Wait!" to them. Honoring the wish, Danny didn't close the door fully yet as he turned to greet the newcomer.

She stood there, panting from her run, in a light hoodie, black in color, that was unzipped showing a red t-shirt with a white heart on the center of it and a black skirt similar to Sam's but mostly white with black trimming. Her eyes were pure silver, with shoulder-length scarlet-red hair that covered her forehead along with a single strand that curved on the top of her head.

"Izzy? What're you doing here this early?" Danny questioned.

The girl, identified as Izzy, stopped panting to look up and smile at the halfa.

"I wanted to catch you before you left for school. Is it okay if I spend the day with Danielle today?" Izzy asked pleadingly. Jazz shot her a look.

"Don't you have school today?" The elder Fenton inquired.

"My break started yesterday." Izzy brushed off quickly, causing Tucker to groan.

"Everybody gets out before we do, don't they?" He cried indignantly. Sam elbowed him to be quiet as Izzy only smiled at him, which began to unsettle him after a little bit and he coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, sure. I think she'd like your company anyway." Danny said, opening the door for her. "Make yourself at home, Dani should still be upstairs somewhere. Probably my room, so knock first."

"Sure thing. I'll see you after school." Izzy said, quickly climbing the stairs to stand in the Fenton's doorway.

"Actually, I'll stop by around lunch so if you need anything before then, you know who to call." Danny said, waving to her as she smiled at the group before Danny shut the door.

They could then hear her dashing up the stairs to find Dani.

"Ready?" Sam asked Danny, who sighed a long sigh.

"No, but let's get going anyway." He replied, earning some chuckles before they started to make their way to Casper High.

* * *

"So, whaddaya want to do?" Izzy asked as she flopped down on Dani's bed. Dani shrugged, flopping down next to her.

"There's food downstairs?" Dani offered.

"But downstairs is so far!" She complained. Dani only chuckled.

* * *

"I still say you shouldn't have shipped us off to school like that. We could've beaten him sooner and we still wouldn't have been late." Sam argued.

"We were blocks from school still and Fright Knight isn't ever easy. If we all fought, we all just would've been late by ten minutes as opposed to me being late by thirty. It's bad enough with me getting in trouble I don't need you all getting in it either." Danny denied with a shake of his head.

"You don't need to take all the responsibility, Danny. We can take care of ourselves." Sam insisted, motioning to Jazz, Tucker and herself. The former two nodded along.

"Not when you shouldn't have to. I'm not going to let you guys make this any harder on yourselves than it has to be, you guys shouldn't miss school, or lose sleep or take time from your own families to track down ghosts that just want to cause a little mayhem or throw me into buildings." Danny shot back.

"So, our help is fine except when you need it, that's when we're supposed to walk away?" Jazz countered.

"Yes." Danny said simply. "I'm the one with freak-powers here, guys. I'll be fine on the fighting aspect."

"It's just everything else you can't do?" Tucker asked rhetorically.

"I've been getting better, it's been two weeks since I got detention." Danny huffed indignantly, before sighing. "Look, I appreciate your help. I really do, I couldn't be doing ANY of this without you because I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere, but I don't want you making things worse for yourselves than they have to be. If, from now on, I let you help with the ones before school you'll leave anything after curfew for me." He negotiated.

He could tell they were thinking about it by the looks they were sharing when Jazz finally spoke up.

"Fine, if you let us help in the morning you can deal with everything after curfew." She said. He smiled. "If, you let Valerie handle more on her own during the afternoon." She continued.

"No way, she has school too." Danny denied.

"But if she's leaving anyway, you might as well not. If you sense a ghost and she doesn't move, by all means chase it. But if she reacts too, let her handle it." Sam explained.

"Fine. Deal." Danny agreed reluctantly before opening his locker to switch out his books.

Tucker stood there by his side as Sam crossed the hall to get to her own locker as Jazz waited by her. As Danny was shuffling around in his school bag, his ghost sense went off again. Remembering his earlier promise, he glanced over at Valerie who switched off her beeper that alerted her of a ghost presence and continued digging through her locker.

'Guess she plans on me getting this one.' Danny thought to himself, standing up and using the wall of his open locker for support as he leaned in close to Tucker.

"Looks like Val plans on sitting this one out, I'm gonna-" Danny started in a whisper to Tucker, but he quickly transitioned to a howl of pain when he felt a force snap shut on his hand that was in his open locker.

Danny and Tucker turned to see Dash and Kwan standing there, victorious smirks on their faces. There wasn't any question that Dash had taken great joy in slamming the locker door shut on Danny's hand even as he spoke.

"Whoops, sorry Fen-turd, your hand was in the way!" Dash said annoyingly, before hi-fiving Kwan and strutting away in sync.

Danny's eyes flashed green as he glared at their retreating forms before he sighed and his eyes turned crystal blue, indicating his ice powers were healing his hand. Tucker put a hand on his shoulder.

"You good? I could take you to the nurse." Tucker offered even though he knew Danny would decline.

"No, it's fine. I gotta go anyways." Danny said, moving towards the boys' bathroom. "Bring my stuff to class, though, will you?"

Tucker nodded his understanding and Danny walked into the bathroom and Tucker guessed it was empty because the light came two seconds later followed by the bell. So, Tucker sighed, picked up Danny's schoolbag and made his way to class with Sam, who had seen the whole thing but neither spoke of it on the way. They just shared disheartened glances.

* * *

"Ready?" Izzy asked, ready to flick her marble. Dani nodded.

Izzy proceeded to flick her marble but her accuracy was less than she expected and she ended up nailing Dani in the forehead. Dani scowled and flicked a marble back, but she missed and Izzy poked her tongue out and flicked a marble again, hitting Dani's arm.

And it just escalated from there.

* * *

"You guys okay? Need anything before I head to lunch with Jazz?" Danny asked as he got ready to leave from his house.

He had kept his promise of stopping by at lunch to check on Dani and Izzy, who were playing something akin to Fantasy Football (probably Dani's idea) but with known ghosts (probably Izzy's idea) on the floor of the living room.

"No I think we're fine now that we know where not to throw the heavy objects." Dani said, shooting a mock glare at Izzy, who had the decency to look away.

"And where is that again?" Danny asked, although he was smiling.

"Walls, floors and Dani." Izzy recited, before scowling. "She acts like I was throwing bowling balls, it was four marbles and she started it!"

"Yeah, and she won't be doing that again either. So, you sure you guys don't want to go to lunch?" Danny asked again.

"We're fine, you said there was stuff in the fridge, right?" Dani said. Danny nodded.

"Alright, call if you need anything. Izzy if you're still here when I get home later, you better watch out, I'm catching up in _Doomed._" Danny said determinedly before leaving and seeing Tucker, Sam and Jazz outside, waiting.

"Ready?" He asked, before double checking his surrounding and transforming into his ghost form. They nodded.

"Off we go, then." He said, taking Jazz' and Sam's hands, who held Tucker's hand.

The formation looked odd but Danny had more than enough strength to fly them all. And fly he did.

* * *

"I wish it was nicer out." Izzy moped, lounging on Dani's bed with said girl.

"Why, what would you do?" Dani asked curiously. Izzy smiled largely.

"Take in the view." She replied happily. Dani snorted.

"You know we're in Amity Park, the only view you'll see is ghosts fighting." The little Phantom shot back. Izzy continued smiling.

"Yeah, I know." She said simply.

* * *

"Ah, Chicago. The smell of diesel carried off by the wind is always more pleasant than burned ectoplasm." Tucker quipped as Danny landed them by their favorite diner on the outskirts of Chicago.

They preferred to come out here to eat lunch even on school days than sit in the schools cafeteria anymore. Last time they had lunch at school, Danny ended up on top of a table while Tucker was shoved into a door and Sam had to be physically restrained by Jazz until Principle Ishiyama came in and broke it up, not before giving 'Freak Trio' and Jazz multiple detentions for 'instigating' the incident, which was the lie told by almost everyone in the lunchroom at the time, to save Valerie who attempted to help to be given a detention as well.

Luckily, Mr. Lancer stepped in when he did and compromised for two detentions instead of two weeks worth, and he even cancelled the second one all together because of a 'family emergency involving his sisters kids', as he put it.

"Excuse me for getting hurt saving all our lives all the time." Danny replied, hiding between two parked cars to change back.

Tucker rolled his eyes but didn't reply as they walked into the diner, to be greeted happily by one of their regular waitresses, Angi.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up, seemed a bit empty in here." Angi joked, leading the four to their regular table.

"Sorry, I had to check on Danielle and Izzy before we left." Danny replied easily, letting Jazz slide into the booth before he did, sitting across from Sam.

"How're they doing? It's been a while since I've seen them." Angi replied, writing down their usual orders as she kept conversation.

"You've met Izzy before?" Sam asked, surprised. Angi laughed.

"Sure, Danny brought the two by a couple days ago for dinner. Those two make quite the pair, I gotta tell you." She said, laughing as she continued to write. Tucker sighed dramatically.

"Don't we know it." He replied, causing Angi to chuckle harder and his friends to begin.

"Okay guys, I'll be right back with your usual's." She excused herself and left for the kitchen to pass on their 'orders' while Sam turned to Danny.

"You never told us you brought Izzy here, when was that?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged.

"Didn't seem important. There was nothing home except for the emergency ham and something that tried to break out of the fridge and I didn't want to risk running into Dash with Dani and Izzy around, so I took the Speeder and brought them out here. It was only, like, six days ago." Danny explained.

"You know, if you had your own lair in the Ghost Zone you wouldn't have to hide Dani in Amity Park all day." Jazz interjected. Sam saw what she was doing.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have to worry about your parents finding her all the time either." She continued.

Danny sat there with a hard look on his face and the other three could tell he was contemplating the offer a hell of a lot more than he was before, if for nothing else for Danielle. He sat there, debating within himself.

Angi came back, dropped off their orders and had a small conversation with Jazz before she left to tend to other customers, reluctantly as she enjoyed the Amity teens' presence in the diner and their conversations even more so.

"Hey, did you finish that thing I asked you to work on?" Jazz asked Tucker as they ate, to which Tucker nodded as he continued to eat.

"What thing?" Sam asked curiously. Tucker looked nervously at Jazz, who shook her head and Tucker quickly returned to his sandwich. "Tucker." She continued in a warning tone.

Jazz, thinking quickly, handed a $20 bill to Tucker from across the table and he didn't think twice before taking it and remaining silent. Sam easily replied by reaching into her coat pocket for a $100 bill to buy his answers when Jazz instantly shut her down.

"Keep quiet and I'll pay for your meal." She wagered, looking Sam in the eye. For the first time since she could remember, Sam didn't want to take the challenge and silently wished for the best for Jazz' wallet.

It was only when they were getting ready to leave, and when Tucker had eaten $1,367.95 that Danny spoke again. He looked up from his uneaten lunch and at Tucker, Sam and Jazz.

"I want to be the Ghost King." He said determinedly.

* * *

"Go fish," Dani said uninterested. Izzy sighed.

"This was a horrible idea." She said. Dani smiled.

"Know how we can make this better?" She asked her best friend, who smiled as if to say 'I'm listening.'

* * *

"Dani, Izzy, we're back. Everything okay-. Whoa, okay." Danny said, walking through his front door and immediately back-stepping causing him to bump into Sam.

"Danny, what's the big id- Whoa." Sam mimicked Danny, stopping in her tracks and causing a chain reaction and Tucker and Jazz stopped as well.

In the center of Danny's living room was a house of cards almost up to the ceiling with Izzy sitting on Dani's shoulders holding a few more cards and trying to place them on top of the already stacked ones.

"Um, hi?" Dani said, waving weakly with her hand that was wrapped around Izzy's leg keeping her stable.

"How are you?" Izzy said, not taking her eyes off the card she was attempting to place.

"Why?" Danny said simply, carefully moving towards the couch as his friends and sister stood by the doorway.

"We got bored with 'Go Fish'." Dani replied, glancing around the room from Danny to Izzy.

Danny only hesitated a moment before he let out a round of chuckles.

"I don't know what I expected the answer to be but that one sure wasn't it, but yet it makes perfect sense." Danny replied, causing Dani to chuckle.

"Hey, hold still." Izzy said, driving her heel a little into Dani's shoulder causing the youngest hybrid to flinch and move her body backwards. "No, stop!" Izzy continued to protest Dani's movements but it was too late.

Dani swiveled back and forth trying to steady herself but with Izzy's wait on top of her she couldn't get her balance back and, sure enough, went top-heavy and Izzy fell right from her shoulders.

One crash later Dani was laying on the floor, Izzy on top of her, moaning, and cards everywhere. Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz burst into hysterics as cards came fluttering down on the duo, one landing on Dani's head as she just sighed and didn't bother trying to get up.

"Queens?" Tucker asked, catching one of the cards as it came down. Danny scooped a handful off the ground and hummed as he skimmed over them.

"Go fish." He replied, before dropping the handful with three queens and laughing harder, this time Dani and Izzy joining in.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Dani asked as she and Izzy stood by the door. Izzy chuckled and exasperatedly threw an arm over Dani's shoulders.

"Not when there's a dinner at home on the table. I'm not supposed to waste food." She replied, before continuing. "But I'll tell dad in advanced this time that I'll eat here tomorrow."

Dani smiled and shoved Izzy's hand off, muttering about not being forgiven for the marbles earlier before Izzy rolled her eyes and left with a quick goodbye to Danny and Dani and a wave to all.

When the door shut, Jazz shot to her feet and grabbed Dani by the shoulders.

"Come on Dani, time for the surprise. Tucker, you have the thing?" Jazz asked, directing Dani towards the stairs.

Tucker nodded and produced a pair of high-tech earmuffs from his schoolbag and passed them on to Jazz as she passed by. Subsequently, Jazz ushered Dani up the stairs with mild protests from the younger to slow down.

"What was that about?" Danny asked curiously. Sam shrugged.

"Important enough for Jazz to pay for Tuck's lunch. Even_ I_ wouldn't attempt that." Sam said, leaving Danny wide-eyed and shocked.

Tucker only shrugged.

* * *

"Introducing…. Christmas Dani!" Jazz said, prancing down the stairs a half hour later.

Dani came down moments later, in ghost form, grumbling a bit at the makeover. Her ghost form looked more like a Christmas suit than a HAZMAT suit, with all the black on her jumpsuit now being emerald green and the white turning Christmas red and with shoes that curved up and inward. On top of her head instead of her red beanie was an emerald green Christmas hat, ears with a slight point and a somewhat-grinning Dani.

"Can I have my hundred bucks now?" Dani asked quickly. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"You bribed our sister into dressing like an elf for Christmas? Seriously?" Danny asked, torn between laughing and feeling sorry for his clone, who he had just realized was definitely more like a sister than a clone.

"Um, yes?" Jazz asked, sort of sorry but not really. Danny turned to Tucker.

"And you were in on it?" He asked, shocked. Tucker rapidly shook his head.

"I didn't know anything more than building the earmuffs, man, I swear! I was promised weekly Nasty Burger for my silence!" Tucker cried, dropping to his knees in a show of over-exaggeration.

"And you bribed one of my best friends?" Danny questioned his sister again, who blushed this time.

"Maybe?" She replied. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What am I even going to do with you people?" He asked expectantly.

"Love us forever and ever?" Tucker supplied nervously. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, little brother. Now it's your turn for a Christmas suit." Jazz said, looking over his form. Danny straight-out denied her request.

"No, no way! I had ghosts to fight and I refuse to do it looking like a Christmas Elf. I have enemies that are better dressed." Danny negated, to Jazz and Dani's disappointment.

"Aw, come on! Even I kind of like the outfit. It was just the part of getting it that I didn't like." Dani tried to convince him, but he shut her down again.

"Oh, no way not a chance on Earth or the Ghost Zone you'll get me into one of those. I have to have some dignity when I'm being thrown into buildings." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"At least wear a Santa hat, then." Dani insisted.

"I won't wear a Santa hat." Danny resisted stubbornly.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!" Dani cried suddenly.

"Yes!" Danny replied without thinking.

"Fine you win go ahead and wear a Santa hat!" Dani shot back before turning around and sitting down triumphantly, while Sam, Tucker and Jazz tried and failed to hold in giggles.

"Shit." Danny said once he realized what had happened.

**Hello there, readers! Sorry for the delay, but I've been pretty busy with school and family and my other stories and whatnot, but here's your second chapter!**

**I hope I did as well as I think I did, I don't know how you guys will like this one. How did you all like Izzy? She'll reoccur here and there to add some more personality to Danielle for the time being so let me know about her.**

**Ad pretty much any questions/comments you have feel free to ask and always ALWAYS review, I like to know how I did. Whether it's positive or negative, leave the review and I'll appreciate it a lot so thanks.**

**So, until next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kingly Prep-Time

THE PHANTOM'S REALM: ROYAL ORIGINS

CHAPTER THREE: KINGLY PREP-TIME

"You mean these are the only notes you took on that Schmidt guy?" Tucker asked incredulously, flipping through only two and a half pages of notes.

They were all in Jazz's room, with Jazz and Danny digging through Jazz's closet trying to find her old notebooks and Tucker and Sam skimming through them while Dani sat on Jazz's bed, content to play around on the older hybrid's laptop.

"Yeah Lancer dedicated our whole English and History classes to the guy, we thought you of all people would've had more." Sam jumped in. "You have more notes on the Box Ghost." Jazz huffed.

"Well excuse me if I wasn't thinking about my half-dead little brother fighting some long-dead Nazi war criminal who would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere by now anyway. I was more concerted with the ghosts he fights everyday." She defended herself.

"Relax guys, this is plenty. They're probably more detailed than any of ours too." Danny said, folding the papers into quarters and slipping them into his pocket. "Dani, shouldn't Izzy be-" He started, before noticing that his clone/cousin/sister wasn't on the bed anymore, although the laptop hadn't moved.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Jazz questioned. The four looked around the room, despite it being obvious she wasn't in sight.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." Dani's voice carried out. They quickly moved over to the source, which happened to be the now-unoccupied laptop.

Danny reached it first and, to his surprise, on the screen was Danielle, in ghost form, standing in front of a codec screen of sorts.

"Okay, good to know you can do it but why have you overshadowed my laptop?" Danny asked curiously. Dani smiled happily.

"Because now I know everything there is about Schmidt before World War II ended." Dani told them excitedly.

Then, suddenly, Dani reminded herself that she was the only one who knew ghosts could enter the internet by simply overshadowing anything that could connect to wifi, which caused her to start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Jazz asked, confused. Danny had an idea of why, and he chuckled along.

"Clever, real clever. I never would've thought of that." Danny complimented, causing Dani to look down and blush.

"How could you not know?" She asked incredulously. The idea was pretty obvious to her.

"Not know what?" Tucker asked, getting a bit irritated the hybrids were keeping them out of the loop.

Dani only continued to laugh, asking for another minute when Sam interrupted to ask if she would explain yet. Then, when she was ready, she sighed and collected herself before beginning to explain.

"A while ago, when I was in LA I wanted to go to Tokyo again but I didn't really feel like crossing the Pacific, so I was going to settle for Seattle but I remembered this one time when I accidentally overshadowed a train, long story, and didn't have the energy to leave right away I basically hitched a ride. That's when I had to idea to try and overshadow something that had internet access and maybe I could move from place to place like that. Sort of like a living program." Dani explained, to the amazement of the others. "Here, watch." She said, before disappearing from the screen.

In her absence,the screen returned to Danny's regular background, a Team Phantom selfie Jazz had forced everyone into, and Tucker's PDA pinged to life with Dani's voice.

"See? Easy as pie." Dani said, smiling up at Tucker as he cradled his PDA in his hands like Dani would break it. "Except the downloading part, that typically leaves my head in a killer state if I download anything more than a few lines so I usually only use it to get around.

"Did you download anything else other than the stuff on Schmidt?" Tucker asked next. Dani shot him a look.

"I only know as much about him as you do, I deleted all that. I've sneaked into some PG-13 films before but that crap is rated R, I do not even want to go there. Besides, Danny can do it too, I'd rather just download a bunch of Disney movies an their extended cuts versions.

"Fair enough, I'll download that stuff later since Izzy should be here soon and we have to start getting ready for tomorrow. Speaking of which, Dani, out of the PDA." Danny instructed.

"No." Dani said, disappearing from the PDA. Just when Danny thought he'd have to go in and get her, Danny's laptop emitted a bright light and suddenly, right in front of it, Dani sat once again.

"Show off." Danny muttered.

Dani laughed and followed by turning human, which happened not a second too soon as the doorbell rang.

Danny went to go answer the door for the girl while Sam and Tucker went to go make sure there was no ghost weaponry in Danny's room where Danielle and Izzy were likely to hang out, and instead moved it into Jazz's room next door.

However, just as Danny was at the foot of the steps he heard Danielle's voice.

"I'll get it!" She cried, sliding down the bannister and easily phasing through the stud on the end of the railing and landing smoothly on the ground and carrying on to swing open the door, nearly hitting Danny with it.

"Nice hat." Izzy commented, chuckling as she entered the house. Dani, who was wearing a green Santa hat, smiled. "Would look better in red."

"You say that about everything, not everything has to match your hair." Dani shot back smiling. Izzy flipped her hair, impersonating a diva.

"No but it would be so much better if it did." She said, her tone playful. Both girls laughed.

"Hey, Izzy. Welcome back." Danny said, shutting the door. Izzy smiled at seeing his Santa hat.

"See, your brother knows what looks good. Red." She complimented, hi-fiving Danny.

They both missed Dani wince at the word 'brother'. If only they knew, but Dani saw Danny as _so_ much more than a big brother.

"So, whatever you guys want to do today is fine, but keep it down as best you can. We have to plan a little trip and the sooner we get this done the better." Danny told them, moving into the living room.

Dani and Izzy started to make their way up the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Izzy asked on the way up.

"Uh, I don't know. They wanted to keep it a surprise." Dani replied nervously.

They passed Jazz, Sam and Tucker at the top of the steps and both girls sent smiles their way but hurried away into Danny's room. Jazz and Tucker sighed in relief. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She's not that creepy." She insisted. Tucker fake-glared.

"Of course you would say that you sleep in a coffin." He retaliated. Sam smacked him.

"Move it you two, there's work to be done." Jazz reprimanded, shoving the two in front of her to walk down the stairs.

They grumbled but complied and started to make their way to the living room.

* * *

"It must be a lot of fun if none of them want to tell you. Is it a surprise for you?" Izzy asked, flopping onto Danny's bed.

"I dunno, it's either for me or Danny." Dani said easily, hopping beside her. They laid side-by-side staring at the ceiling for a bit until Izzy broke the silence.

"You seem different." She said. It wasn't a question.

"How? I don't feel different." Dani replied, shrugging. Izzy mimicked her.

"I don't know. You seem… happier, but that's not the right word. More… jolly." She said with a smirk.

Dani rolled her eyes and elbowed Izzy in some annoyance, but she couldn't help but smile wide herself.

* * *

Danny was in the middle of watching Jazz finish up making her dress for the ceremony. He was there with her, waiting to try on his own outfit when she was done while Sam and Tucker had gone home with excuses to spend the weekend at Danny's.

Jazz's dress what mostly white with black trim, both shades matching his ghost form and giving it a very elegant look even in the human world. It was to be matched with a silver tiara that had a nicely sized sapphire embedded in the center but Jazz hadn't gotten it yet. The only reason they knew was because Princess Dora had 'accidentally' let it slip to Jazz so she could match.

"Done." Jazz murmured, stitching up a sleeve. She turned to Danny. "Do you want to try your robes on now or wait until I finish Danielle's dress?"

"Why do you need to make another one? You already have that one for her." Danny said, nodding at a dress draped over the arm of the chair that was the inverse of Jazz's, being obsidian black with white trim.

Jazz rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"A Christmas themed outfit, duh." She replied. "So, before or after?"

"Uh-" Danny started, before his ghost sense went off. "Guess it'll have to be after, then." He said, shooting up from the couch.

"Wait, this would be the perfect time to try it on! Maybe the ghost would even go away peacefully?" Jazz cried, trying to stop him, holding up a black robe with white edges.

Danny opened his mouth to rebut, but his ghost sense went off again.

"That means it's putting out more energy Jazz, it'll have to wait. I'm going ghost!" Danny cried, jumping into the air and transforming as he flew through the wall.

"Little brothers." Jazz grumbled, beginning work on Danielle's other dress.

* * *

"Whelp, there you are!" Skulker cried, putting his rocket launcher… away?

"Uh, not that I'm complaining but why are the weapons going away? Isn't this usually when they come out?" Phantom asked, confused. Skulker grinned.

"Even I wouldn't hunt you on the day before your coronation. Especially not after I was given VIP seating, do you know how much that means in the Ghost Zone?" The robot-like ghost was almost ecstatic.

"If one of my enemies would be there, it's you Skulker. We've by far spent the most time together, although almost none of it on good terms." Phantom said, smiling a bit back at his usually enemy. "Why did you come here if not to hunt me?"

"To warn you. Plasmius has managed to acquire a VIP ticket." Skulker said, almost shrinking at the last part. Phantom's eyes flashed. "In case the upcoming king doesn't have enough guests to give tickets to, like Pariah Dark, tickets can be bought. Plasmius wanted to buy one but was too late, they were sold out, so he stole one from Anamorpho." He answered the unasked question of 'how?'.

"That lying, cheating, no good-" Phantom started, before furiously shutting his eyes. "Is there anything I can do to get him out of there?"

"Officially, no. Not until after the ceremony when you become a king, unless you want to start a fight in the middle of Pariah's Keep." Skulker replied. Phantom sighed.

"I'll figure something out. Thanks for the warning Skulker. I'll see you tomorrow." Phantom said, getting ready to fly away.

"Yes you will, and for a long time after. Just because you're the king doesn't mean I'll officially give up on the hunt. It just makes you a greater prize." Skulker informed him. "Although, the Santa hat will decrease that same value. Just a bit." He quipped at the halfa.

"You wanna try arguing with Danielle, bucket head? She'd get you to dress as Santa himself faster than you could catch me in a net." Phantom quipped back, smirking as he flew off with little more than a wave and hearing Skulker's protests in the background.

* * *

"Danielle, can I come in?" Jazz's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"It's open." Dani replied, not taking her eyes away from Izzy's.

"I just wanted to show you your new-" Jazz started, walking in, but stopped when she saw the girls didn't even so much as glance at her. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Staring contest." Izzy replied, refusing to look away.

"Well someone has to lose now, because I wanted to show Danielle the dress I made her." Jazz tried again, holding up the red and green cloth.

Fortunately for Dani, Izzy's eye was drawn to the outfit first due to her girlish nature. So she won the staring contest but she definitely lost her hearing (enhanced hearing could be a pain in the arse sometimes) when her best friend squealed.

"Jazz, that's so cute! You made that?" Izzy praised, her eyes looking over the Christmas-themed dress. Jazz nodded. "Danielle, you'll look like a princess in that thing!" She cried, getting excited.

"Princess of the Elves maybe." Dani replied, although she couldn't deny at least it looked less girly than her other one. And fortunately for the girls Izzy didn't notice Jazz look away at the mention of being a princess.

"Jazz, I'm back! And the, uh, thing is taken care of!" Danny's voice carried into the room.

"Okay, now I have to go force him to try on his outfit. Glad you like the dress, Izzy." Jazz said, and with that she departed from the room.

"Kiss up." Dani muttered to Izzy, who fake huffed and slugged Dani's arm. "You hit like Tucker!"

Izzy gasped horror. It was on!

* * *

Dani and Izzy made their way down the stairs, both a little ruffled. Izzy's hair was frayed and she had a small bruise forming on her forearm while Dani's hoodie pocket was ripped and she was walking funny, due to the bruise on her hip where she banged into Danny's dresser.

"It's getting late, are you sure you can stay? You had to leave the other day." Dani asked worriedly. She didn't want Izzy getting into trouble with her father. They already had a strained relationship.

"Don't worry about it, I got permission the second I got back last night. I don't want to go home yet." Izzy replied.

"Well, you could stay for dinner?" Danny offered, coming into the living room where the girls stood. "I was on my way to get you anyway."

Dani and Izzy exchanged looks and smiles before racing to the kitchen, immediately seating themselves beside one another. Jazz, Tucker and Sam were all already seated and highly amused.

"Ha, I won!" Dani cried in triumph. Izzy stuck her tongue out.

"That's because you stepped on my shoe, when I was in front of you!" She replied back. Danny laughed as he came into the room before taking his seat between Sam and Tucker.

"Izzy, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to go home?" Danny asked curiously. He regretted it when he saw Izzy freeze mid-forkful into her mouth.

"Let's just say we don't share the same ideals." She replied quietly after a few minutes of silence.

She wasn't ready to say yet, especially not in front of an audience. She'd Danielle alone, definitely and probably Danny too, but not here. Not now.

"Sorry to bring it up. You're welcome to stay here anytime you want, but we're leaving early tomorrow so you'd have to be gone by then." Danny offered once more

"No thanks, maybe when you get back, though." She declined, not wanting to intrude too much on the families' affairs.

"We'll hold you to that." The Phantom's said in unison, causing Danny to smile, Dani to blush and everyone else at the table, Izzy included, to laugh.

* * *

It was the morning after and Team Phantom was getting ready to depart. Clockwork, who had of course known of Danny's decision, had notified them that he would come to collect them when they were ready to leave. It was the easiest way of getting there since Jack and Maddie were in the lab with the portal and it would be fruitless to even try to get them to leave.

He hadn't given them a time, just that he would know when they were all ready to leave. They were almost ready now.

Tucker stood in front of a mirror, tugging at his bowtie that Jazz insisted was better than a clip on tie even though the teen was right in that nobody would even notice. His trusty PDA was safely tucked away in the jacket pocket of his tuxedo that was light grey to go with the red bowtie.

Sam was sitting on the stairs trying to put on the black dress shoes she had been given rather than her combat boots in order to match her eloquent obsidian black dress.

Jazz and Dani sat on the couch in their inverted dresses while Dani asked why she had to wear it if they weren't even ready to leave yet every five minutes to which Jazz would only drop her head into her hands and wonder why she was the only one on the team that liked to dress fancy.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Danielle asked, noticing the older Phantom's absence.

"He went to go talk to Valerie, remember?" Tucker answered, finally leaving the bowtie alone in favor of flopping onto the armchair.

* * *

"What do you want, ghost?" Valerie, in her suit, asked as she drew her Ecto-gun. Phantom threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"Easy there, Val. I didn't come to fight." Phantom said, slowly floating towards her.

"You always say that." She retorted, hesitantly lowering her weapon.

"And I always mean it, it's just usually you shoot first." Phantom replied with an eye roll. Valerie glared.

"Then what did you come here for, if not to make me miserable again?" Valerie questioned again.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, I think I might be gone for a little while, maybe a few days even. I wanted to tell you to hold down the fort while I'm gone." Phantom told her. Valerie scoffed.

"I do most of the work around here anyway, Phantom." She said, although her smile betrayed her words. Phantom rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me back when you can't handle the three A.M. wave." He said, saluting her before floating up to fly away.

"Hey, spook!" Valerie cried, almost happy. Phantom whirled around. "Say 'hi' to Danielle for me, will you?"

Phantom nodded, smiling at her before he flew off, doing a few loops in the sky before flying out of Valerie's view in mere seconds. If Valerie didn't know any better, she'd say it almost looked like the spook was heading towards FentonWorks. What if-

Her inner monologue was cut short when she heard a swift movement behind her and the loading of a weapon click behind her. She swiftly turned around, ready to face the challenge onto to see herself on the receiving end of an RPG that was so close, she couldn't even see the face of the person wielding it.

She didn't even have enough time to blink before the weapon was fired and it took less time for her vision to completely fade away. The_ one_ time she really missed Phantom.

**Aaand, scene. **

**Sorry for taking so long guys, but not only did I end up in the hospital I also almost lost this file. Add that in with a bit of a dry spell for the story I was supposed to be writing for before I updated this and I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**So, how'd you folks at home like this? Excited yet? Aren't you dying to find out whether Danny becomes king or whether Valerie lives? (Note the obvious sarcasm) and how do you guys like Izzy? Because she's a lot of fun to write.**

**Anyway, make sure to review with your opinions and questions and I'll see you all again soon! **


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Hybrid Jamboree

THE PHANTOM'S REALM: ROYAL ORIGINS

CHAPTER FOUR: HAPPY HYBRID JAMBOREE

Danny made his way back to FentonWorks at a leisurely pace. He knew there was no rush, really, since he could get back in less than a minute anyway and it wasn't like they could leave without him. Besides, Clockwork would know when it was time to collect them and bring them to Pariah's Keep. Now most certainly wasn't that time, that was all.

No, instead Danny allowed his mind to wander for the time being. Today those thoughts chose to wander over to the Red Huntress herself.

She had been a lot less active in hunting him since the incident in Colorado. She was still ghost hunting with vigor, he noticed, but it seemed like she hadn't quite called off their truce from when they rescued Dani just yet. Which Danny found nice, by all means, any number less of people shooting at him would make his days a whole lot easier, but it was nice to have Valerie on his side. For the most part, anyway.

His thoughts moved again, this time to his fruit-loop of an arch-nemesis. Danny knew Vlad, and Vlad knew Danny.

Danny knew that Vlad had to have noticed a change in Valerie's recent behavior towards him. It was subtle, but obvious enough if you knew the animosity that was between them at the beginning which Danny also knew Vlad knew about. It was the whole reason Vlad chose her to be his pawn after all. In addition, Danny knew that Vlad was furious over what happened in Colorado.

Vlad knew that Danny was aware of his many failed (and one successful) cloning attempts. Vlad also knew that there was no way Danny would let Danielle go off by herself at the age she was, with him still seeking a son and revenge, along with the fact that Valerie was also suddenly playing nice with the Phantom's. In addition, Vlad knew that Danny was furious over what happened in Colorado.

Adding all of these things up Danny was expecting a move from Vlad soon, and he was worried about Valerie. She could handle herself plenty fine, he spoke from experience, but Vlad was on a whole different level than she was used to going up against. Danny still couldn't take Vlad in a straight fight where neither held back and Valerie couldn't take him while he was holding back on her.

He could only wonder what his angle was now with her. A while passed since Colorado, when everything changed. Valerie stopped being openly hostile towards him, Dani escaped the laboratory, said laboratory was destroyed and both hybrids were left with _so _many questions. Now that time had gone by, Vlad had hardly made a peep, nothing concerning himself nor Valerie.

She was his biggest worry about leaving for the weekend. Not the fear of becoming King, or the fear of something destroying the town. Not even his parents noticing his absence. But Valerie, because both Danny and Vlad knew one very important thing Valerie didn't seem to know.

Valerie was _not_ doing the bulk of the work in fighting.

She didn't have the same level of experience Danny did, or the intimidating aura Vlad gave off. She couldn't use a Ghostly Wail or duplicate herself. Try as she might, Valerie wasn't on the same level as they were.

Danny and Vlad knew it.

Vlad knew Danny knew it and Danny knew Vlad knew it. While Danny was sure Vlad wouldn't directly try anything this weekend, since Skulker had informed him that the older hybrid would be attending his ceremony, but that didn't mean he didn't have underlings to do the job.

With a sigh, Danny focused on his surroundings once more and noticed that he had passed FentonWorks two blocks ago. Whoops, he though, zooming back to the house and chuckling to himself.

Quickly, he phased in through the ceiling and landed in the living room of his house and saw that everyone else was dressed and ready to go, except the youngest hybrid.

Jazz and Sam were sitting on the couch in their dresses and Tucker was slouched in the armchair, seemingly asleep until his eyes opened and he shot out of the chair.

"Danny! It's about time! Come on man, we gotta go! I'm starving and they won't let me eat anything before this thing is over. They say I'll dirty my tux." Tucker whined, shaking Danny by the shoulders. The halfa laughed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Tuck, we'll leave soon. Where's Dani?" Danny asked, eyes bouncing around the room. As if on queue, the little Phantom phased through the ceiling and into the living room from the second floor.

"Right here! Sorry for the hold up, I was changing my dress." Dani admitted, looking down at the green and red Christmas dress she now wore. "What? It's not as frilly and girly as the other one. If I'm going to be in front of the whole of the Ghost Zone I'd rather not be wearing ANYTHING with frills."

Danny nodded his understanding, before looking around at his group of friends. Jazz stood up, revealing her white dress with black accents and Sam too was wearing a dress, entirely black and even a tad sparkly. Tucker's tux was light grey, the red bowtie on it making his red barrette look a little less out of place.

"So, I guess we're ready then?" Danny asked everyone, looking to Danielle at his side and his three friends before them. Everybody nodded, almost in unison, and then it happened.

A portal formed next to the group, in front of the entry to the kitchen and sitting between the halfas and the humans. The portal wasn't perfectly round, it had jagged edges and it was a toxic green color. It led to a place that could go on forever and probably did, a place fraught with enemies and battles. Despite all that, it was the first time in a while Danny felt any kind of security.

"Well," Sam started as she looked around the room. "Let's do this." She said, stepping towards the portal.

One by one, the members of Team Phantom filed in. Sam first, followed by Tucker, Jazz and Danielle. Before he stepped through, Danny turned and looked back one more time, his eyes falling on the basement door.

"Have a good weekend." Danny muttered, before stepping through the portal with a sigh.

* * *

When Danny landed on the other side of the portal his solemn attitude changed and his face broke into a wide grin. They were in Clockwork's Tower now, he recognized that much, but it looked completely different from the last time he had seen it.

The large wall of monitors was still there, but all the screens were blank, something Danny had never seen before. Below the screens looked to be a small alter of some kind, covered in Ecto-green carpet that condensed into a small walkway of green carpet once past the alter, leading straight out of the large doors on the far side of the room.

To his left, on the other side of the room from the monitors, there was rows of seats for other spectating specters, the large rows split down the middle with the green carpet. It seemed like a full house already, the seats to his left looked almost completely full.

When he looked straight across the room he noticed what was probably the seats for his friends, a sort of special V.I.P. seating, if you will. He noticed that it wasn't completely filled yet. The bottom row was completely empty, and the second row only had three people filed in.

Before he could process who was present and who wasn't, there was an arm thrown over his shoulders and a gruff voice filling his ears.

"Look everybody, the guest of honor has arrived! This is where the real party starts!" The voice yelled.

Danny turned to look for the source of the voice, only to find his face being obstructed by a black cloak. It wasn't until the figure turned to face him that Danny saw his pale grey skin and glowing red eyes. The figure must not have been expecting Danny's face to be so close upon turning, for he jerked back violently.

"Jeez, kid, you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked, holding a hand over where his heart should have been. "Can I still have a heart attack if I don't have a heart? Do ghosts even still have hearts? I didn't think so…" He trailed off, before turning his attention back to Danny.

"Uh, who are you?" Danny asked, unsure. The figure seemed to smile, taking his scythe, that Danny only just noticed, and pointing it at the hero.

"Your worst nightmare." He said, his voice going deeper all of the sudden and his eyes hardening. Danny almost backed up, almost powered up an attack, before the scythe-holding figure broke into laughter. "Nah, I'm just messing with you, kid. Name's Death." He said, holding out his hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you? I'm-" Danny started, shaking Death's hand only to be cut off by his new cloaked friend.

"Danny Phantom, ghostly superhero extraordinaire. I know. Everybody in the Ghost Zone knows you, Phantom." Death told him, waving his hand around the room for emphasis. Danny tried to suppress a blush.

"Danny, there you are!" A familiar voice called out.

Danny turned to see Danielle floating over to him, grinning, as his human friends had to take the ground route below her. Dani flew up and landed beside him, hugging him around his waist. Danny chuckled and put a hand on her back as he ruffled her hair. She made noises of protest but didn't let go, which Danny took as a good sign.

"Where were you guys?" Danny asked, looking up from Dani to his sister and friends. They shrugged.

"Not sure, we kind of started to walk around right after we got here." Jazz answered, getting nods.

It was about then that they noticed Danny's new friend, who was still standing there, scythe in hand. Tucker, Sam and Jazz looked carefully from Danny to the figure.

"Uh, so Danny… who's your friend?" Jazz asked, eyeing him warily.

Danny chuckled, Death chuckled and they both shared a confused look and a smile with each other before Death threw an arm around Danny's shoulders once more.

"Nice to meet you kids, I'm Death." Death introduced happily.

"Death? Like, the Grimm Reaper?" Sam asked, eyes lighting up. He nodded.

Sam suppressed a fan-girl-like squeal and Tucker suppressed his consciousness, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Ignore him, he just gets star-struck once in a while." Sam said, waving her hand in Tucker's general direction as Jazz and Dani helped him to his feet.

"You would think being friends with a superhero would help him get over that." Death commented, earning a shrug from Sam and an eye-roll from everybody else. "Hey, space-heads, get over here! The Phantom's finally arrived!" Death called out next, using his hand to project his voice.

Team Phantom exchanged confused looks, unsure of who the cloaked ghost was talking to, until two new figures appeared from the other side of the room, stopping side-by-side and looking happily out at Danny.

One was an elderly woman who had orange hair, pulled into a ponytail, with eyes to match and very pale skin. She was wearing an orange robe that covered her entire body, straight down to the orange boots. Overtop her orange robe, she wore a necklace that was shaped like a black hole.

The other looked like an old man, but had light red hair and matching eyes and he too had pale skin. He wore a robe also, except bright red in color and you could see the wisp of a red ghostly tail coming from the bottom. He wore red gloves that matched his cloak and held a staff that had something that resembled the sun on the top.

"It's an honor to finally meet the Danny Phantom, savior of the Ghost Zone." The woman spoke, nodding her head in respect in sync with the man.

"Uh, thanks? It really wasn't all me, I couldn't have done it without-" Danny started, moving to gesture over to Tucker and Sam, when his new friend Death spoke over him.

"Ah those hero types, always modest. Just accept the compliment kid and bow back, this is Mars and Venus, the ghosts of space." Death explained, standing behind them and moving to put his arms around both their shoulders, only for them both to step forward at the last minute.

Whether it was on purpose Danny couldn't tell. If it was intentional they played it off remarkably well, both moving to shake his hand in a fluid motion.

"Still, it took great bravery to do what you did, most ghosts I know would have turned and fled to hope for the best." Venus told him, Mars nodding. Danny smiled and decided to take Death's advice.

"Well, thanks. I only did what I though was the right thing." He insisted. The ghosts of space smiled back at him.

"Sometimes, Danny, that's the only thing that we can do." Mars replied, before clearing his throat. "Well, now that you're all here the ceremony should start shortly, we better get into place." He continued, turning to Venus. She nodded.

"Yes, you're probably right. We want to start the second Clockwork returns." She said, turning away with her husband and walking back to the alter.

"What did they mean, Danny? Where's Clockwork?" Jazz asked, looking around. She had only just noticed the timekeepers' absence.

He wasn't in front of the monitors which was where he usually was and the doors leading anywhere else seemed to be sealed off. For good reason, Danny noted to himself. Usually whenever Clockwork left the tower it was to intervene in an event, most recently this was exclusive to Danny himself.

"Me? Why would I know?" Danny asked her, still scanning the crowd. Jazz shrugged.

"You're more likely to know than any of us, just figured I'd ask." She told him, before seeing Death's form again. She quickly nudged Danny in the side as she spoke lowly. "Go see if our new friend knows anything."

Danny glared halfheartedly (pun intended) and huffed but made his way back to Death's side.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Clockwork is, would you?" He asked suddenly, causing Death to jerk around to face him. Instead of an answer, he smirked.

"Come on Phantom you're smarter than that. Think about it, every ceremony needs officiators and presenters." Death said, but Danny gave him a look.

"Isn't Clockwork the officiator?" He asked curiously. Death scoffed.

"One of them, sure. There are two more officiators and three presenters." Death informed the halfa, who tilted his head in confusion.

"What do the presenters do?" Danny asked, before pausing. "Wait, stupid question. Let me rephrase. What are they presenting?"

"To you, Danny Phantom, they'll be presenting the Ring of Rage, Crown of Fire and the Book of Laws. All of the immediate essentials of being king." Death elaborated. "You don't need them on you or around you constantly, as long as you know where they are and have access to them." He continued at the halfas unsure expression. Immediately Danny's face relaxed.

"Does that mean Clockwork is getting that stuff together?" Danny asked. Death sighed.

"I guess people give you too much credit." He muttered, ignoring Danny's attempted rebuttal. "The stopwatch already got that stuff together, he's out getting the ghosts that will be doing the presenting."

Danny's mouth dropped, forming an 'o' shape before he asked another question.

"Who is he getting to do the presenting?" He questioned again. This time Death smirked wider.

"You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? I'm sure there's a reason Clockwork didn't tell you that part." Death said, seemingly composed but Danny could see he was having too much fun with this.

Deciding not to fuel the other ghosts amusement, Danny quickly thanked the hooded ghost for answering his question before turning back to his friends, when another voice called out to him. One that he recognized instantly despite not having heard it for a while.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour himself." The voice taunted.

Danny's head whipped around to see the blue flaming hair he was expecting, standing next to the two figures that he should have expected.

Ember McLain, previously one of his most persistent foes was now actually growing on hm. She had long ago gotten bored with the whole 'world domination' thing, getting tired of repeating the act of fighting with Phantom, and decided that making peace was much easier.

Phantom let her spend her time out in the human world whenever she wanted, as long as there was no mind control going on, which suited her just fine as she had a lot of time on her hands now, since she and Skulker stopped 'dating'. He was way to obsessed with the hunt for her.

Her two closest friends, Kitty and Johnny, were already in that boat. Neither of them had a problem with Phantom and Phantom didn't have a problem with either of them. They got to play around in the human world as long as they weren't up to no good, which everyone thought was fair. More often than not they found themselves hanging out with Phantom himself, finding that he was not only a good ally to have in a fight but a good friend to spend time with.

It was for that reason that Danny invited them to his coronation as VIP guests. They were probably his next closest friends, after Team Phantom. There wasn't many people he frequently hung out with and even less that knew his secret.

"Ember, Kitty, Johnny, thanks for showing up. I know this isn't the most exciting way to spend a day." Danny said, moving to stand before the group.

"Are you kidding? This is one of the 'Zone's most exciting days in a while. It's not every day a coronation takes place, you know? Getting a new King is a pretty big deal, especially when that king is someone who's already practically famous and infamous at the same time." Kitty practically gushed.

Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyways." He said, before a whirling noise was made and a green vortex opened by the 'stage'. "I guess everyone's here, you guys better take your seats. I'll come find you later." Danny promised, before turning and making his way to the green portal.

He arrived before it just in time to see two of his closest ghostly friends, Frostbite and Dora, step from it followed closely by his mentor, Clockwork. Danny smiled greatly as they saw him as well, Dora rushing to hug the hybrid. Danny quickly hugged back before the yeti-like ghost pulled both of them into an even fluffier hug. All three involved chuckled as Clockwork cleared his throat.

"I'm glad to see Daniel too, Frostbite, but I'm sure we would all appreciate moving on with the ceremony." Clockwork said, smirking ever so slightly as he floated closer.

Frostbite cleared his throat deeply, apologizing before dropping Danny and Dora back to the ground.

"Now then, everyone into place so we can-" Clockwork started to instruct, before one final guest cut him off.

"Starting already, without the guest of honor?" Vlad's cold voice cut through the air. Danny turned around immediately, eyes narrowed.

"Go somewhere, Plasmius. I'm not in the mood for your shit today." Danny practically growled. Vlad only grinned.

"But Daniel, I don't have anywhere to go. I cleared my schedule when I received my invitation." Plasmius replied easily. Danny's eyes flashed brighter, before he smirked.

"Be sure to extend the same courtesy when you're having a big ol' wedding… Oh, wait." Danny paused. "You won't have one, because the woman you love is already happily married."

Vlad's grin vanished in place of a growl, but he decided not to peruse his game with Daniel today, instead he nodded to keep his composure.

"Yes well, maybe one day." He said, pausing. "Good luck up there, Little Badger." With that, Vlad floated away over to the.. VIP section? That bastard.

"Fruitloop." Danny muttered, watching Vlad take 'his' seat.

"There is no time to worry about him today, young Phantom." Clockwork interrupted, catching Danny's attention. "It is time to begin the ceremony."

The other ghosts seemed to know they were starting too, for the floor was cleared except for the elder ghosts standing towards the front of the room, Frostbite, Dora and Venus standing closer to the wall while in front of them Clockwork, Mars and Death stood tall.

Off to the side Danny could see his VIP guests, Danielle, Jazz, Sam and Tucker sitting in the front row, watching intently. Giving them a reassuring nod, Danny stepped forward to stand directly before Clockwork, who had Mars and Death at his sides.

"Today is a day that will live on in legends. For the first time since Pariah Dark, the Ghost Zone has chosen a new ruler, the young half-ghost known as Danny Phantom, who defeated Pariah Dark in single combat and has saved and helped us all, in one way or another.

If there's one being out there who can manage to undo all the damage done to us previously, our society, our reputation, and even our very beings, he is standing before you all today. While the future is not always set in stone, there are some things that we all know will happen." Clockwork spoke, his words ringing true for Danny. "You may kneel before the council."

Danny did so immediately, dropping down to one knee to show his respect to Clockwork, among the others.

"This has been coming a long time for many of us, many of you. It is with the highest of honor that I, Clockwork, Master of Time, grant thee, Danny Phantom, Kingship over the Ghost Zone." Clockwork decreed, waving his staff over the kneeling ghosts' head. "You may stand and receive the marks of your new position."

Danny stood as Death stepped forward, pulling out a piece of cloth. He quickly walked behind Danny, draping it over his shoulders, causing Danny to realize it was a robe as black as his HAZMAT with the trim to match the white.

As Death walked away, Mars stepped forward and offered Danny a green clasp in the shape of his DP emblem, which went on his robe immediately to keep it in place.

With both Death and Mars at his sides, Clockwork nodded. Mars then began to speak.

"The time has come to present thee, King Daniel James Fenton/Phantom, Ruler and Savior of Ghost Zone, with these items." Mars announced.

It was then that Frostbite walked forward, the familiar crown resting on a purple pillow in his big paws.

"The Crown of Fire, to always light the way." Frostbite said, presenting the crown to Danny, who hesitantly put it onto his head.

"The Ring of Rage, to give you the power to do what you feel is necessary." Dora walked forward next, presenting the ring to Danny in the same manor as Frostbite. Again, Danny hesitantly placed it on his finger.

"And the Book of Laws, to give you the knowledge you need." Venus finished, once more presenting an item to Danny, who took it and held it carefully with both hands.

With that done, Frostbite, Dora and Venus retreated to their original places behind Clockwork, who was responsible for gathering the items from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, Vlad Plasmius and Walker respectively, speak.

"It is now that we would like to ask Jasmine Fenton and Danielle Jean Phantom to step before me." Clockwork said.

After they did as Clockwork requested, it was Mars that spoke.

"It is now our honor to present the title of Princess of the Ghost Zone do Jasmine Fenton," Mars said, as Dora came forward to present a tiara to Jazz, silver in color with a large sapphire in the center.

"And Danielle Phantom." Venus was next, walking up to Dani to present her with her own tiara, shining an emerald green with a large ruby in the center, matching her dress wonderfully.

"And now, with the Ghost Zone's new Royal Family complete, I shall let our new King say a few words." Clockwork said, floating back a tad and smiling. He knew what Danny would do, as always.

"Uh, I- ah, well-" Danny stuttered for a moment, before looking over once more, seeing his two best friends in the audience. It was then that he knew what he had to do. "Would Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley come forward?"

This, however, confused many. Hesitantly, Sam and Tucker walked slowly up the front of the room until they stood in front of Danny, who was between Jazz and Danielle.

"Clockwork said the ceremony was over, that the family was complete." Danny started. "But it wasn't. How could it be without the two of you? You guys are there for me every step of the way, and I wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for you. Both of you." He paused. "You just had to be up here with us, you're a part of our Royal Family too. It is with the power I received today that I appoint you, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, the Grand Duke and Duchess of The Ghost Zone."

The room went silent for a moment, before a few rounds of applause sounded. A few turned into some, and some turned into many. Over the loud claps and a few shouts, the new royal family stood in a perfectly straight line facing the council once more.

"Now the Royal Family is complete, Clockwork." Danny said, smiling up at his ghostly mentor. Clockwork nodded.

"Indeed it is, Daniel. And so, with the ceremony finished, I wish you all a timeless fortune." Clockwork proclaimed.

That must've signified the cue that they could leave, because almost instantly the ghosts stood and began filing out of Clockwork's Tower. A few stayed behind a while and came up to them to say a few words, even Skulker coming to shake Danny's hand, while the council (sans Clockwork) took their leave as well.

"Thanks for everything Clockwork. I couldn't have done any of this without you either." Danny said, bowing to his mentor as the last of the ghosts left.

The tower was empty once more. In the absence of the lack of ghosts, the room shifted back to how Danny was used to it looking, large, empty and cold. The monitors in the front of the room switched on, images playing various different scenarios on them that Clockwork didn't bother to turn around to check this time.

He knew what Danny was referring to; saving his family. Reversing time to the point where they had not died in the Nasty Burger explosion. Only three knew the truth of what happened that day, the elder ghost knowing full well that neither his friends or sister knew how close they had come to dying that day, most likely remembering the day as Danny saving them in time.

So Clockwork just nodded his appreciation, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It is my pleasure, Daniel. You give me hope that maybe, someday, things for ghosts will be better." Clockwork admitted. "And as long as you have each other, you'll have your own hope."

Team Phantom shared a smile.

"Now that the ceremony is over, let us forget the formalities. Danny," Clockwork said, surprising Danny, who had never heard the time master use anything other than his full name. "Would you and your friends come with me? There is something I would like to show you."

Danny nodded rapidly, looking around to his friends. They were skeptical, but trusted Danny's answer and allowed Clockwork to transport them.

* * *

In an instant, Team Phantom were standing before a palace. A huge, huge palace. The Palace was obsidian black in color with snow white trimming on almost everything.

"Is this-" Sam started to ask, before she saw the door on the palace. The doors were large, obsidian black blocks of indestructible material with a snow-white DP logo on the face of them. "It's for us?"

"A King and his family need a safe-haven, a place where they can merely… be. Only people you trust will have access to this building and as the owners, you have free reign. It is yours to occupy or vacate as you wish." Clockwork told them. Jazz's eyes widened.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asked. "You knew Danny would accept the crown."

"I had it built before I had even delivered your letter." The time ghost replied slyly. Danny rolled his eyes while the others showed surprise, but Clockwork paid them no mind. "Come, let me give you a tour."

The main room (living quarters) had kitchen a dining hall, bathroom and living room, complete with a 120 in HD 3D Ecto-Plasma screen TV. It was extremely hard to get Tucker to continue with them throughout the rest of the tour, given that the room was only their first stop and Tucker was already reluctant to leave.

Right off from the living quarters was, as Clockwork dubbed to them, 'the Team Phantom Operational Command Center', which was a set of rooms that would allow Team Phantom to be a lot more organized and efficient, with him highlighting how most important room in the Operational Command Center was Team Phantom's very own Ops Center where it gave Tucker access to a supercomputer to allow Tucker and Jazz to act as the team's mission control.

Next stop was the Training Facility, where Team Phantom could practice with their powers and abilities as much as they wanted without the risk of discovery like in the Fenton's Lab. This was the room that almost took away both Danny and Danielle from their tour, both eager to test the room's ability to push them to their best.

After was Weapons Vault, with was full of, you guessed it, weapons. From thermoses to bazookas to wrist rays, the room was full of them. There was even something in there that none of them expected to see.

"Is that the suit I was designing for Sam?" Tucker asked, eyes going wide.

Tucker, along with Danny and Sam, had been throwing around the idea of a battle suit in case Danny needed more back up. When Danielle showed up, talk dropped drastically as Danny now had someone in the fray with him, but the idea wasn't forgotten. It was being designed for Sam since she was much more, er, excited to be doing fighting than Tucker, who expressed concern that his movie-star good looks would be ruined.

It was suit of powered armor (like Iron Man) with the helmet of Valerie's upgraded suit. The helmet, torso, lower arms, lower legs, hands, feet and the trimming on the bat wings, the part that resembles a bat's "fingers", were black while the face shield, the DP logo on the chest, upper arms, upper legs and the main part of the wings, the part that resembles the membrane on a bat's wings, were purple.

"Yes," Clockwork said simply. "I went ahead secured a template for you according to your designs. There's always room for improvements."

Team Phantom has taken to calling the armor Chaos 2.0, in reference to Sam's DOOMED character, while it was still on paper but seeing the armor in real life it gave it an even stronger relation to Sam's avatar. This was, obviously, the room that Sam was reluctant to leave.

After prying Sam away, Clockwork walked them through a lab finally the Ghost Portal Room. The Ghost Portal Room was between the living room and the Ops Center, with the Ghost Portal itself actually being a machine that is able to create a temporary portal from that room to any location on Earth chosen.

"Wow, this place it, like, perfect." Jazz complimented as she eyed the place more on their way back to the door, taking in some things she hadn't even noticed the first time around. Like the massive bedrooms they had all received.

"Of course it's perfect, Jasmine," Clockwork started. "I built it."

Danny chuckled as Jazz blushed before his phone pulled his attention away. He quickly shushed Jazz, receiving an indignant 'hey!' in return, before answering.

"Hello?" Danny paused. "Is she okay? She what?! I'm on my way now." Danny cried, practically throwing his phone back into his pocket.

"Danny? Are you okay? Who was that?" Sam asked curiously. Danny turned around, his face said he was sad, but his eyes said that he was pissed off.

"That was Valerie's dad." Danny told them.

**Aaaand, cut there!**

**Sorry for the long wait, life kinda kicked my ass for a year straight. I've been going through some things that I don't feel like talking about again, but I'm back now and I'm going to try to update even more frequently than before.**

**I hope this chapter is up to par with my usual stuff, I may be a little rusty at writing again. It's been so long. **

**Let me know your thoughts in the reviews as always and stay tuned, I'm hoping to have another story updated by July 4****th****. If you forget my usual update cycle, "The Magical Phantom" should be next. **

**A special thanks, once more, to Chaos Infinity-X, basically the co-creator of this series, for pushing me to get this out as soon as I did. Without him, I'm not entirely sure when the next update would've been. **

**TheIceRaven, out once more!**


End file.
